Ghosted
Ghosted Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 22nd August 2016 is the sixth episode of Season 6, and the eighty-sixth episode of the series. Synopsis Scott, Lydia and Malia search for clues about the Wild Hunt in a mysterious place called Canaan while Liam and Hayden take drastic measures in the fight against the Ghost Riders. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (credit only) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero * Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura Guest Cast *Meghan McGarry as Young Lenore *McNally Sagal as Lenore Continuity *Chris Argent appears in this episode. He was last seen in Relics. **Chris continues to suffer side effects from the injuries he sustained in his battle with Malia Tate'' against the Ghost Riders until Melissa McCall cures him in this episode.'' *Noshiko Yukimura appears in this episode. She was last seen in Season 5's Codominance. *Theo Raeken returns in this episode. He was last seen in Season 5's Apotheosis. **He also mentions his sister, who was last seen in the same episode. *Peter Hale was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in Radio Silence when he crossed the Phantom Train Station portal back into the real world, being severely burned in the process. *Kira Yukimura was mentioned in this episode. She was last referenced in flashbacks from Radio Silence and last seen in the present in Season 5's Apotheosis. *Josh Diaz was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in Season 5's The Beast of Beacon Hills. *A Banshee named Lenore is introduced in this episode through flashbacks and present-day scenes. She is a middle-aged woman who was the only survivor of the Wild Hunt's invasion of Canaan in 1987. *Lydia Martin's Banshee powers continue to grow stronger, as she had an astral premonition in which touching a mirror in the girls' locker room transported her into a vision of April 8, 1987, when the town of Canaan was attacked by the Wild Hunt and all but one of the citizens were erased from existence and captured. Lydia's powers have been steadily growing throughout the series, but she has become increasingly more powerful in Season 5 and Season 6. *The corpses of Malia's adoptive mother, Evelyn, and her younger sister are seen in this episode in a hallucination. They were last seen in flashbacks in Season 3B's More Bad Than Good. **It is also revealed that Malia's sister's name was Kylie. *Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero learn that Garrett Douglas knows about the Wild Hunt and the Ghost Riders in this episode. It has been implied through hints that Garrett has known about the Wild Hunt since his introduction in Memory Lost. **He tells Hayden and Liam that he saw the Wild Hunt at the lacrosse game, but whether or not he is being truthful about it remains to be seen. *Theo Raeken appears to have lost the powers he stole from Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart during his time in his underground prison. He killed and stole Josh's electromagnetokinetic powers in The Beast of Beacon Hills and did the same to steal Tracy's Kanima Venom powers in Apotheosis. This means he now simply has his original powers from being a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera. *It is revealed that the Ghost Riders don't erase and capture Banshees like they do humans and werewolves. This may explain why the Ghost Riders didn't take her when she was with Stiles in Memory Lost. *Theo implies that the Wild Hunt doesn't stay in one place for long in a conversation with Hayden and Liam and suggested that they were somehow stuck in Beacon Hills. Peter Hale also referenced the former point in Radio Silence. *Lydia revealed that she got the impression that all of the captives of the Wild Hunt eventually became Ghost Riders themselves, a process that seems to hollow out their souls. This, too, was also mentioned by Peter Hale in Radio Silence. *Theo references several past events from Season 5 in this episode: **When he reunited with Scott McCall, he says, "Somehow I don't think we're gonna hug this out," a reference to Scott and Theo's hug in Season 5's Ouroboros after Theo "saved" Hayden and Liam's lives from the Dread Doctors. **When he reunited with Malia, he says, "You aren't still upset about the whole shooting-thing, are you?" in reference to when he betrayed her and shot her in the stomach with Braeden's shotgun in Season 5's The Sword and the Spirit. *Noah Stilinski finds Stiles' bedroom hidden behind a wall in the Stilinski House's upstairs hallway. His bedroom disappeared after Memory Lost and was nearly found by Lydia in Relics and Radio Silence. Trivia Body Count *Countless Canaan citizens - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders (in flashback) Locations *Beacon Hills, California **Beacon Hills High School ***Girl's Locker Room ***Library ***Faculty Supply Closet ***Science Laboratory **Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ***Chris' Room ***Basement **Underground Tunnels **Stilinski House ***Living Room ***Upstairs Hallway *Canaan, California **Fairgrounds **Abandoned House **Lenore's House Soundtrack *"Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran **Lydia experiences a Banshee premonition of 1987 in Canaan, California, where the townspeople are all erased from existence and taken captive by the Ghost Riders *"Ready For It All" by Trevor Dayn Dallas **Hayden and Liam make out in the hallway as a cover to distract the teachers before they sneak into the faculty supply closet Gallery |-|Images= Canaan canaan day 1987.jpg Canaan present day.jpg Canaan scaliadia ghosted 1.jpg Canaan canaan day 1987 1.jpg Scalydia44.jpg Screenshot 21.jpg scalia545.jpg Tyler-Posey-Shelley-Hennig-Scott-helping-Malia-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-6-Ghosted.jpg Tumblr oja6hxzg921uripqxo2 r1 500.gif |-|Videos= 'Lydia Enters Another World' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV 'Sheriff Has Had Enough' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A